


Space Dad Strikes again

by Hinatasaurus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Kinda, Sickness, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Stupid decisions, Summaries? What're those?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatasaurus/pseuds/Hinatasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge makes a stupid mistake and get caught out by Space dad.</p>
<p>(Kinda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Dad Strikes again

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Pidge my personal experiences in being a moron, enjoy that.  
> Also there's no actual vomiting in this, but dry heaving and stuff, idk if that's a trigger but if it upsets you I'd probably steer clear of this one. :)

It was around three AM that Shiro found himself outside the green paladin's room, listening to the soft sobbing on the other side of the automated door. He lifted his metal hand an knocked lightly, almost flinching at the hollow sound.

"Pidge? You okay in there buddy?"

There was a couple of seconds where Pidge stayed silent, spare for her crying, and Shiro was unsure if she had heard him. 

"N-no." Eventually came the weak response, drawn out and pained. Shiro grimaced.

"Pidge, I'm coming in." The door opened and the taller paladin was surprised to find his teammate was not actually in the main room, but rather, the bathroom. Pidge was leaned over the toilet, dry heaving, her back arching and stomach caving with each empty retch.

"Oh boy..." Shiro breathed, before slowly, softly making his way towards the girl. He knelt down beside her and placed a large hand on her back gently. From here he could see how pale Pidge was, the sweat from exertion sliding down her temple, breathing heavily. Perhaps most heartbreakingly, was that her eyes were screwed shut.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Pidge laughed pathetically, eyes staying closed, shaking her head gently. Shiro sympathised.

"Symptoms?" Pidge, knowing better than to argue with the resident 'space dad' listed them off, only somewhat begrudgingly.

"Dizziness, headache, sensitivity to light and," she paused to dry heave into the toilet bowl, "nausea." 

Shiro nodded slightly, acknowledging each symptom in turn. He started to rub the girls back. She leaned into the touch. 

"Any idea what caused it?" He felt her stiffen under his touch. "Pidge?" The older paladin's voice took on a firmer tone. 

Space dad.

"I... may have pulled another all-nighter."

"Aaaaanddd...?"

Pidge huffed in annoyance. Curse Shiro and his insistence.

"I may have... forgotten to drink anything.... All day."

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing. 

"I think what I'm about to say is pretty obvious, but Pidge, your body requires water-or the closet thing we can find on this ship. To function." He added on, hastily before clambering up to his feet. "You stay here, i'm going to find you some liquids." 

She groaned weakly in response and as he walked away, Shiro wondered how he'd got stuck with such a troublesome family.

**Author's Note:**

> Second story I've had to guts to post XD. Hope it's not too bad.


End file.
